


Dinner

by jordieey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Established Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short & Sweet, Stony Bingo, Teasing, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordieey/pseuds/jordieey
Summary: Short, fluffy Steve/Tony scene.





	Dinner

They were watching a movie when it suddenly happened. The overdramatic special effects were suddenly blocked from Steve’s gaze when Tony appeared in front of him, a sexy smile playing on his lips. A low hum made its way past Tony’s lips.

And Steve couldn’t help but blush. In fact, he was fairly certain his entire face was beet red by now. One would think that, after six months of Dating Tony Stark, Steve would at least become somewhat used to this type of thing. Apparently that wasn’t the case.

Tony placed two fingers under Steve’s chin, the intention in his eyes obvious. It was a look that meant he and Steve wouldn’t be leaving the bed anytime soon—if they made it that far. Nothing short of a disaster would interrupt them. 

Tony leaned forward, his lips gently brushing Steve’s ear. Steve swore his heart stuttered. Warm breath ghosted past his ear gently. 

“I think we should have Chinese for dinner,” Tony whispered sexily. And then, just like that, Tony sat and redirected his attention to movie.

It took Steve a moment to figure out what had just happened. When he did, he couldn’t deny that he was a bit annoyed.

“Oh, for the love of—“ Steve stuttered. “Tony!”

Steve grabbed a throw pillow from the couch, and smacked Tony soundly across the face with it. He didn’t stop doing so for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt I found on pinterest:   
> Person A: *Gets in Person B's face with a low hum and a sexy smile,*  
> Person B: *Blushing furiously.*  
> Person A: *Puts hand under Person B's chin.*  
> Person A: *Leans in to their ear.*  
> Person A: I think we should have Chinese for dinner.  
> Person A: *Sits back down.*  
> Person B: Oh, for the love of--  
> Person B: *Repeatedly smacks them with a pillow.*
> 
> Reviews, please?


End file.
